


love talk

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Na Jaemin, Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboy Huang Ren Jun, Creampie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Huang Ren Jun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Morning.” Jaemin’s voice is a little raspy, drawling around the words, and he presses his ass a little harder against Renjun’s hardening cock before releasing a happy hum. “Well. Good morning,indeed.”
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 128
Collections: Anonymous





	love talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunnyhyucks (calicocccat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calicocccat/gifts).



> the catboy isn't the one getting fucked here, so if this isn't ur thing u can just leave now heheh
> 
> for [taylor](https://twitter.com/CATBOYJAEMIN) <3

The curtain hadn't been pulled close all the way, letting a bit of the sunlight creep inside the room. Everything is coated with a golden glow, a slightly hazed filter making itself present in the space, together with the feeling of something warm slowly installing itself inside of him.

Renjun blinks. The first thing he sees is the back of Jaemin's head, his hair messy and all over the place. He rubs hard at his eyes with the back of his hand, yawning loudly and stretching on the bed, a grunt escaping his lips when his muscles almost seem to pop out back in place.

He’s warm but… he feels a tad too warm. _Too warm._

When he finally gets a grip on his mind, being able to focus on something without fearing falling back asleep right away, Renjun sees _and_ realizes that it was Jaemin’s back that had been very close to his front, pressing hard against his crotch while they lie side by side, his body feeling too hot against his own.

Renjun feels his tail swishing a little behind him. Jaemin ass is right there, making a delicious pressure that made his dick twitch in interest.

When he moves on the bed, pulling the bed sheets to under his chin, covering his bare body, he gulps. It almost seems like Jaemin could feel him moving and his body shifts a little, his ass still pressing hard against his cock who seemed to get more and more interested in that pressure.

Renjun was just deciding on how to get away from that position without bothering Jaemin’s sleep when the boy moves his head a little to the side, his eyes half-lidded in the way of someone who hadn't been awake for long, but there's already an easy grin on his face.

“Morning.” Jaemin’s voice is a little raspy, drawling around the words, and he presses his ass a little harder against Renjun’s hardening cock before releasing a happy hum. “Well. Good morning, _indeed_.”

Renjun swallows hard, his tail moving with a little more strength behind him. “M-morning,” he manages to stammer out.

When Jaemin shifts on the bed again, _definitely_ pressing back, Renjun shuffles a little forward, crossing the rest of the distance between them. He places little kisses on the back of Jaemin's neck, trailing his mouth upwards to meet the curve of his neck, feeling how goosebumps would spread across Jaemin’s skin at every brush of his lips in a different place.

“You need to go to class soon, right?” Renjun asks, in between a kiss behind Jaemin’s ear and one on his shoulder, his hands roaming the body in front of him, fingers digging around Jaemin's hip in order to keep the boy in place so he can keep grinding his cock against his ass.

“ _Fuck_. You’re right.”

Still, Jaemin doesn’t move away. He arches his neck back and Renjun latches on that opportunity, nipping, licking and sucking on the soft skin until Jaemin starts to breathe more deeply, making little noises and grinding back on Renjun’s half-hard cock, hands clenching around the bed sheets.

Renjun can't keep a hiss inside of him, his hips moving slowly until he's hard and dripping pre-cum between Jaemin’s ass cheeks, fingers digging hard around Jaemin’s hips to keep him in place, in a good position.

“You good?” He asks, mouthing against Jaemin’s neck, sharp teeth leaving their mark before he soothed the place with his tongue, lavishing every inch of the skin he could reach with his mouth.

“Huh…? Uh… Y-yeah, yeah…” Jaemin replies after a while, his body trembling a little with all the attention he's getting, the sensations that flood through his body.

Renjun’s hand slides down from around Jaemin’s waist, palming his ass before he presses his fingers against Jaemin’s hole, only making enough pressure on the puffy rim to make Jaemin release a gasp, inclining his head back to get Renjun’s lips back on him again.

“Injunnie,” he whispers. “Don’t waste time. Just fuck me already.”

Renjun shifts back a little, pulling his hand away. He tries to search for the bottle of lube around them, under the pillow, but he can’t find it. Jaemin keeps looking back at him, his neck arched as he tries to keep him on his line of vision.

Renjun is very sure that they have a bottle of lube somewhere, but he just can’t _fucking_ find it. His tail swishes angrily behind him and he feels his ears dropping down against his head, his brows furrowing, feeling the dig of his sharp tooth against his bottom lip.

“Do you know where the lube is?” He ends up asking after making sure, for the third time, that the lube wasn’t under his pillow. He had been pretty sure it had been somewhere close.

Jaemin’s bottom lip was jutted out a little while he kept waiting, but he starts searching around the bed when Renjun asks, and he's the one to finally find the bottle of lube on the floor, halfway under their bed.

“ _Fucking finally,_ ” Jaemin mutters under his breath, passing the bottle to Renjun and laying on his side again.

Renjun pauses. “You want it like this?”

“Hmmm…”

“While I’m spooning you?” Renjun asks, a teasing tone filling his voice. He can't help the giddy feeling that grows inside of him, moving his hand down the middle of Jaemin's back until it stops over his ass, squeezing the soft flesh there. “Do you want me to make _love_ to you?”

Jaemin huffs loudly but he doesn’t deny, and Renjun fights back a smile, biting down on his lips while he warms the lube between his fingers. When he prods at Jaemin’s hole, he’s graced by the sharp inhale of a breath and he stops, just making pressure with his fingers until Jaemin turns his head around again, gritting his teeth while he says, “Just fucking _stick_ your fingers into me so I can have your _dick_.”

“ _Impatient_ ,” Renjun mutters, but he does just that, moving his finger and slowly adding another until he has at least three fingers inside of Jaemin, moving his hand in a slow rhythm.

“Injunnie,” Jaemin says, voice a little low. “Hurry.”

He’s already panting by then, having pushed the bed sheets away from their bodies and lifting his legs up a little, making it easier for Renjun to move his hand and, later, to put his cock inside of him.

Renjun opens him up with no hurry in his movements, fingering him until Jaemin keeps shifting around and clenching hard around his fingers, grinding down while he gasps for breath, muttering Renjun's name over and over again. When Renjun takes his fingers away, Jaemin starts to complain right away, a whine on the tip of his tongue and barely coming out before Renjun moves closer to the boy's back, slotting his chin over his shoulder and rubbing the head of his cock against Jaemin’s entrance, the lube making the slide something easy.

“ _Injunnie._ ”

"Calm down, Jaem."

Slowly, Renjun sinks into him, moving his hips in a way to make sure he drags his cock against every inch inside of Jaemin, just in the way that would make the boy lose his mind, searching and pressing on that bundle of nerves that makes him clench hard and pant. He slides his hand down Jaemin’s waist, fingertips trailing over the defined muscles of his stomach before barely touching the head of his hard cock that twitches with the light contact, dripping more pre-cum on his skin.

“ _Fuck--_ Renjun-ah--”

Renjun takes his time, humming close to Jaemin’s ear, nipping at the skin under his jaw with his sharp teeth and relishing on the hitches of Jaemin's breath, on the way his body tensed with every brush of the cock inside of him and the slide of a hand around his dick, making his fingers wet and sticky with Jaemin’s pre-cum around them.

“Oh, god--” Jaemin breathes out heavily, a wheezing noise leaving him when Renjun presses against his prostate and fists his cock _hard._ He arches his head back, eyes unfocused. “Fuck--I feel like--like an old married wife--having sex like this--”

Renjun exhales through his nose, a chuckle escaping him. “Isn’t this what you wanted, though?”

He places kisses on the back of Jaemin’s neck, seeing the skin flush red when he nips at it with his teeth, watching as goosebumps spread every time he chases after them with his tongue, with his lips. He likes that -- of watching the power he has over Jaemin, of watching Jaemin squirm and feel so much just like he also did with him. He wanted to give back as much as he got to receive.

“ _Y-yeah…_ ”

Jaemin grunts when Renjun presses his thumb against his slit and slides down, holding his cock in a firm grip and letting Jaemin fuck his fist while he pounds into him, increasing his rhythm. He chases a drop of sweat on the side of Jaemin’s neck with his tongue, closing his mouth against the skin and sucking, feeling his insides all heated up and tangled together, on the verge of something.

“Fuck.”

Renjun’s initial idea of a morning with languid, slow sex had vanished from his mind in the moment that Jaemin had first started grinding his ass back with intention, fully wanting to get a cock inside of him and nothing more. Jaemin keeps moving back, grinding and rubbing so hard, clenching around his cock so tightly, that Renjun had to restrain himself from spilling inside of him right away, feeling his body all tense.

Their loud breaths mixed together loudly in the room, the wet noise coming from their bodies sounding almost obscene. Renjun lets Jaemin fuck his fist, his movements all frenzied and with no order in them, in search of only one thing. Renjun keeps his mouth against Jaemin’s neck, breathing deeply while nipping at the skin with his teeth, trying to leave searing kisses across his back while barely being able to control his own hips and movements, trying to give Jaemin all that he wanted.

Jaemin tries to take a deep breath, get some kind of control back into his mind, but Renjun just _moves_ his hand and he can’t hold it back anymore, spilling all over Renjun's hand while he feels his body shaking, being only held in place by Renjun's grip on him.

Renjun keeps moving, grunting lowly against Jaemin’s ear when he feels the other clenching hard when he comes, holding him tight inside of him, enveloping him inside that warm and tight place. He lets go of Jaemin's cock in order to hold him better, tighter, pressing hard against him and whining out when Jaemin clenches once more.

“Come on, Injunnie,” Jaemin breathes, his voice sounding all wrecked and raspy, still grinding back while he panted heavily. “Come inside me. Fill me up.”

Even though he can’t see exactly where he should put his hand, Jaemin tries to blindly stretch an arm back, hand hitting Renjun on his lower back before he closes it around Renjun’s tail and _pulls,_ fingers enlancing themselves on the soft fur of his long tail.

Renjun’s hips stutter with that, a high pitched noise coming out of him, mewling out Jaemin's name once and sinking his teeth on Jaemin's shoulder, feeling his body trembling all over. Jaemin pulls once more on his tail and Renjun comes inside of him with a muffled whine, the knuckles on his hand turning white as he grasps the side of Jaemin’s hips.

Jaemin lets a satisfied noise out when he feels Renjun spilling inside, the hot liquid filling him up completely, and he makes sure to keep his hand on Renjun's back to hold him in place, to let him stay there for a while so he could feel him for a little longer.

"Jaemin-ah…" Renjun whispers after a while, his voice breaking on every syllable of his name. He licks the place he had bitten when he came, soothing the skin with his warm tongue and placing little kisses in consolation for the mark. Jaemin only hums with the feeling.

When Renjun starts to slip out, his come drips down out of Jaemin’s hole, running down his thighs even though Jaemin tries to clench and keep it all inside of him. Renjun collects some of the come that had ran down with his fingers, pushing it back inside, and Jaemin sighs.

“Injunnie,” he says. “Injunnie. I love you.”

Renjun hums, laughing a little with a broken voice, shuffling back on bed to mold his warm body against Jaemin’s back, feeling his tail swaying behind him.

“You’re only saying that because I have two fingers inside of you and you just came.”

Jaemin grins. And even though his back is to Renjun’s chest, even though Renjun can't see his face, he could practically _feel_ the joy radiating out of Jaemin when he hummed again, clenching just once more against Renjun's fingers, a little happy noise escaping him.

“That too,” Jaemin says, voice a little heavy. He can feel the tight grip of Renjun's fingers on his waist and the kisses he drops on his neck and side of his face, showering with the affection he so much craves after a very good fuck.

Renjun chuckles and slips his fingers out, barely wiping them clean on the bed sheets, and ignoring the whine Jaemin lets out. Jaemin complains about all the come and lube dripping out of him, but he quiets down as soon as Renjun enlaces his waist, hugging him tight against his chest.

“You know I love you too,” he whispers back, brushing his lips on the side of Jaemin's neck, the words sounding too loud in the now quiet room.

“I know,” Jaemin whispers back, leaning against his touch. And then his tone changes a little, acquiring something a little more playful. "But I can always hear it once again. Don't mind me. You don't need to stop saying that."

Renjun huffs and presses his face against Jaemin's neck, hiding away, and he nips at the skin close to his shoulders just because he can.

"Ow!" Jaemin exclaims, in mock hurt, but he doesn't move his body away. "You bit me! Bad kitty, bad kitty!"

"Shut up," Renjun says, voice muffled from being pressed against Jaemin's neck. "Just..."

Jaemin laughs and Renjun feels the vibrations coming from the body in front of him. "Come on," Jaemin says. "Let's change now so I can scratch your ears and give you all the pets I know you're _dying_ for."

"I'm _not_ ," Renjun says, voice fierce, but his tail was already swaying happily and his ears had perked up once he heard the proposition. "I'm not," he repeats, drawing back his arms from around Jaemin's waist and jumping in bed, gripping Jaemin's arms to make him spoon and hold him, lifting one of Jaemin's hands to the top of his head and to his ears. " _You_ are the one excited here."

Jaemin chuckles and allows himself to be moved, being careful to move Renjun's tail out of the way (he had learned his lesson a long time ago). When he first lays his hand on one of Renjun's furry ears, he is immediately graced by a deep purr that lingers in the air.

"Oh, of course, baby. Of course you are _not_ excited," Jaemin says, nosing down the column on Renjun's neck, dropping down a wet, loud kiss.

Renjun grumbles a little, ready to defend himself again, but he's powerless to do anything when Jaemin starts scratching around his ears and his body just seems to shut down with all the sensations going through his system.

"Shut up," Renjun manages to say, at least, after Jaemin had left his ears away and he had enough time to manage to create a coherent enough sentence.

"I didn't say anything," Jaemin replies, laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> will i ever learn how to end a fic in a way that it isn't abruptly? nah, i don't think so


End file.
